Why Did You Do It?
by MsLane
Summary: 1x13 Rachel speaking up and, looking right at her, tells Santana that she believes her when she says she likes glee club. In my head, I don't know, I just don't think Santana would have let that go. It would have played on in her mind. I suppose it's slightly AU…since Santana ON SCREEN lol never did or said anything of the sort to Rachel during season 1 so.


_**A/N: Season 1, episode 13 Sectionals. Santana emphatically denying slipping Sue the set list, and then having to defend herself saying that she actually likes glee. Rachel speaks up and, looking right at her, tells Santana that she believes her. In my head, I don't know, I just don't think Santana would have let that go. It would have played on in her mind.**_

_**I suppose it's slightly AU…since Santana (ON SCREEN lol) never did or said anything of the sort to Rachel during season 1 so.**_

* * *

"Why'd you say it?"

Rachel's eyes widen slightly, her hands tightly grip onto the fabric of her top, "Santana?"

The taller young woman frantically waves her hands, "Why'd you say it Rachel?"

The tiny diva wracks her brain trying to understand what the Cheerio was talking about. However, she isn't given the time to do so as Santana walks up to her, "Why'd you tell the whole club that you believe me? It didn't really make me wonder at the time but now I still can't think of a good enough reason as to why you'd say something like that. Nothing's logical!"

Rachel calms greatly now that she's aware of what Santana is talking about, "Why did I do it? Well…Santana."

She says her name as if the answer lies within its syllables, "It's because I _do_ believe you."

Dark eyes turn stormy, eyebrows furrowed, "Why. _Why_ do you believe me? I haven't don't one thing to make you be able to put your faith in me. Yet when nearly everyone is ready to make us walk the plank you stand there and tell them all…tell me, that you believe me."

Rachel carefully walks closer, gently nodding her head, "That's because I see you. I see who you really are, and not the person who you pretend to be nearly every waking hour of the day. I'm amazed at how much of a difference there actually is."

She pauses and Santana simply watches her, dark eyes following her every move, "If you really wanted to ruin us, the club…if you really didn't care _at all_, all you would have had to do is simply not show up."

To say the taller of the two was surprised would not even be the half of it, "But…"

Rachel gives her a smile, "I know we aren't exactly the greatest of friends. I know I still get on your nerves immensely, or at least that's what you make it out to seem like. You two cheerios and Quinn sure are stubborn aren't you?" She ponders for a second before continuing, "You and Quinn…You two seem to have this amazing belief that no one can see who you really are. But that's not true. Brittany does and…so do I. I know you make out as if we don't mean anything to you, and that the whole concept of Glee club is a waste of time, _but¸_ you told us wholeheartedly that no one is forcing you to be in the club, and that you like being here, it's the best part of your day and that you weren't going to mess it up. And I know it's true because I see just how happy you look when you're here. You're good. You're really good and I know that no one who loves something as much as you do would go and try and destroy it."

Santana shakes her head, her high ponytail swinging as she does so and then something uncharacteristic happens. She laughs. She full on belly laughs, head thrown back as she holds onto the wall trying to keep herself upright.

Rachel watches, slightly worried, and confused because she wasn't aware that she had said anything remotely amusing.

"I don't get you. Like at all." Santana finally says as she wipes her eyes, "We practically turn you into a pariah and yet here you are vouching for me. I don't get you at all Rachel Berry."

Rachel looks at her, her brown eyes amused.

Santana continues, "On top of that, you can't seem to hate us. I don't get it."

The tiny diva shrugs her shoulders slightly, "How can I? How can I hate you when I see how good you girls actually are?"

Santana prickles at that, her arms fold across her chest protectively, "Fuck that. Calm down, we're not good."

Rachel furrows her brow slightly, tilting her head, "I apologize if I offended you…"

Santana tries, she tries so very hard to not laugh but she can't help it, "You are something else Berry."

The tiny diva smiles widely, "What does this mean?"

The Cheerio raises an eyebrow, and Rachel wonders if it's part of their Cheerios training, or if being around Quinn for so long turns into second nature, "What does what mean Manhands?"

Rachel grimaces and shrinks back away from her, shaking her head, "No-nothing Santana."

Rachel goes to turn away from her and walk away but she hardly takes two steps before Santana is gently, Rachel is surprised but just how gently, taking hold of her wrist, "No stop. I'm…I'm sorry."

Rachel's eyes widen considerably as she watches Santana plead with her eyes as well, "I'm…I'm really not good with words Berry. And. You…_you_ can be such a hard pill to swallow sometimes! Look. I've seen you and Q and B getting along better."

Rachel's mouth drops open, and Santana smirks, "You're not the only one who notices things that others don't Berry."

Rachel nods for her to continue, "Q's trying. And I mean…being off the Cheerios isn't easy for her I know. And I'm a right bitch for not being around more for her."

The tinier brunette nods her head a small smile playing at her lips, "What's your point?"

Santana huffs, her grip on Rachel's wrist tightens only slightly so she can emphasize her point, "I don't want to be Bitch Santana anymore. I want my best friend back."

Rachel grins at her excitedly, "You'll find that she's actually going to be quite happy. It's not going to be easy though I reckon. Especially not when the both of you are still so thick headed."

Santana huffs, "Hey! She let you talk to her like that?"

Rachel ducks her head and shrugs her shoulders slightly, "I try not to…she's pregnant and her hormones."

Santana nods her head, "What the hell were we even talking about to begin with?"

Rachel tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles up at Santana, "Me believing you."

Santana's cheeks color slightly, and she curses herself for allowing Rachel to be able to get under her skin like this, "Yeah. Yeah, okay. So…"

Smiling even brighter, "Buttons! Anyways!" She quickly ducks her head, trying to hide the blush that shows across her features, causing Santana to chuckle.

"As it stands. I believe you. You apologized; I forgive you by the way. You and Quinn are going to try and repair things properly."

Santana snorts but nods her head, "Right. What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Rachel is quick to answer, "Nothing short of amazingness Santana Lopez. Nothing short."

A quick quip about her height causes Rachel to huff indignantly as she about-faces and storms away, a tiny smile forming on her face the further she gets away from Santana because she can still hear the Cheerio's laugh.

* * *

_**A/N: I have NO idea where this went lol but feedback would be wonderful.**_


End file.
